


we'll make it til tomorrow

by gwencelot



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsn-kink meme fill. Five times Andrew proposed to Jesse in a ridiculous situation and one time Jesse said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll make it til tomorrow

**1.** The first time is just a joke, Jesse figures, just Andrew being Andrew and they’re still new to each other so this is him breaking the ice. But still, when Andrew plops down next to him on the couch in their shared little apartment and says, “Marry me,” Jesse takes in the seriousness on his face and can’t help but wonder, just for a moment.

“Geez, you haven’t even taken me out to dinner yet, what kind of guy do you think I am?” Jesse replies, raising an eyebrow and returning most of his attention back to the book in his lap. He hears Andrew sigh next to him.

“It’s just, like,” he says, curling himself into a ball beside Jesse. “Maybe if Eduardo had done that, just came out and said what he was feeling, he and Mark could have had a different ending.”

Jesse turns a page. “Maybe,” he says, wondering if Andrew suffers from character bleed as much as he always does. They’re in for an interesting few months.

 

 **2.** The second time is right after a scene that Andrew has had difficulty nailing: the one where Mark calls Wardo and “they did it” and Andrew needs to be teary-eyed and emotional but he just can’t get there.

“Help me,” he pulls Jesse aside and begs after multiple takes of Fincher sighing and shaking his head.

“How?” Jesse wants to help but doesn’t know what’s expected from him. Andrew pulls on his hair in frustration, pacing for a moment before coming to a stop again in front of Jesse.

“Just, like, can you tell me something sweet? Like, ‘I love you’ or ‘we’ll always be together,’ or, I don’t know, Jess, just something.” Andrew’s eyes and voice are pleading and Jesse wants this movie to be amazing just as much as everyone else does and – it’s Andrew.

The next time Jesse sits in the booth next to the set to feed Andrew lines for him to react off of, he throws in a low, “I love you. Let’s get married and live in a castle and be happy forever,” and Andrew nails it perfectly. After, when they’ve wrapped for the day and Jesse and Andrew are heading for the parking lot to go home, Andrew brushes his hand gently across the top of Jesse’s head with a, “I wish you really would marry me,” before getting into the car.

Jesse waits for his heartbeat to return to a normal and hopefully not audible rate before joining him.

 

 **3.** Shooting has come to an end, and Jesse can’t believe it. There will be, inevitably, reshoots, but for now they’re done, and it’s strange that he’s not going to be living in everyone’s pockets anymore. Before he can really start to feel sad about it, Armie finds him and insists that he and Andrew are coming to the wrap party that night at some bar. Jesse agrees vaguely, thinking that at least getting smashed will take his mind off of how much he already misses everyone – already misses Andrew.

They – he and Andrew – arrive at the bar around nine, and quickly find a booth already occupied by a bunch of their castmates and production team. Fincher and Sorkin are conversing quietly together in a corner while Brenda, Justin, Rooney, Armie, Max, and Josh already seem to be well into a round of shots. Jesse hesitates before getting Andrew’s attention and leaning up, mouth against his ear.

“I’m gonna get a beer. You want one?” Andrew nods, putting a hand on Jesse’s lower back and guiding him toward the bar.

“I’ll come with you!” he agrees, and soon they’re joining everyone else, each with a beer in hand.

Jesse isn’t a lightweight, but he’s not exactly taking his time with these drinks, and soon he can feel himself getting pretty tipsy. He glances lazily to his right where Andrew is practically attached to his side and finds that his friend is even worse than he is. For some reason Jesse finds this hilarious and accidentally lets out a little giggle, attracting Andrew’s attention.

“Jesse,” he slurs, accent thicker with the aid of alcohol. “Jess. You… you have the best smile.” He frowns, raising a hand and using a finger to trace Jesse’s lower lip. Jesse freezes up, but tries not to open his mouth, because Andrew is probably drunk enough that he’d just stick his finger in. “I wish you smiled all the time,” Andrew sighs, pulling his hand back and resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Jesse murmurs, wondering if anyone is watching them but not really caring anyway.

“I think I could make you smile more,” Andrew continues, his voice gaining strength though it still sounds thick. “We could be really happy. Don’t you think, Jess?”

“Yeah,” Jesse says quietly, tentatively stroking strands of Andrew’s hair away from his forehead.

“Yeah,” Andrew echoes, snuggling closer. He’s silent for a moment, then – “Will you marry me, Jesse?” Jesse’s hand slows its movement and he closes his eyes, wishes they weren’t drunk.

“Ask me when you’re sober,” he chokes out, but Andrew’s already fallen asleep.

The next day, they don’t speak of it. Jesse wonders if Andrew even remembers.

 

 **4.** A few months later and it’s time for the promotional tour, which means interviews and traveling and Andrew, Andrew, Andrew.

In their most recent interview, which was unscripted, Andrew had babbled some nonsense about Jesse engendering a “well of joy” from his soul and had thoroughly embarrassed him. Jesse thinks – hopes – it can’t get any worse.

He is, of course, wrong.

“So tell me about your connection with Jesse,” their female interviewer asks (Jesse thinks her name is Julia), and Andrew immediately perks up and starts off on his spiel of how much he loves Jesse. Justin is with them, and he adopts his usual bored expression reserved for when Andrew gets like this. Jesse zones out mostly until what seems to be Andrew wrapping it up.

“So yeah, yeah. Jesse’s just really special and I think we’ll have this sort of, you know, bond forever,” Andrew says, smiling in Jesse’s direction.

“How sweet,” Julia gushes, winking at the camera recording everything. “Sounds like you two are just ready to spend the rest of your lives with each other!”

“You know, yes, in fact – Jesse, we should just get married.” Jesse laughs flatly along with Julia and the audience, ignoring Justin’s nudge and Andrew’s wide eyes.

 

 **5.** The Oscars. The last time, for a while, Jesse will see The Social Network cast. He’s come to accept it (grudgingly), forcing himself to put on a smile. He is a nominee, after all.

The walk down the carpet is fine – Andrew is a comforting presence at Jesse’s side and, surprisingly, he pulls no shenanigans to make Jesse pull ridiculous faces in front of the cameras.

Unsurprisingly, at least to himself, Jesse doesn’t win best actor. He’s not nearly as upset as the rest of the cast appears to be, and claps extra loudly for all of the awards The Social Network wins. He catches Andrew’s eye and they exchange wide, happy smiles, and Jesse experiences, not for the first time, a stab of want in his chest.

At the after party, Andrew and Jesse cling to each other like plastic wrap, despite multiple people trying to drag them away to mingle.

“I need to talk to you,” Andrew says after an hour, grabbing Jesse’s upper arm and leading him out into a quiet hallway.

“What is it?” Jesse asks, voice echoing in the empty air around them. Andrew doesn’t beat around the bush.  


“Jess,” his voice cracks as he steps forward, takes Jesse’s hands in his own. “I… I can’t be the only one feeling this.” He places one of the hands over his heart, and Jesse feels it beating erratically, much like his own.

“You’re not,” Jesse shakes his head, and that’s all it takes for Andrew to cup the sides of his face and connect their lips in a desperate crash. It doesn’t last long, because they remember where they are and how easily they could be caught and how easy it could be to get carried away.

“Marry me,” Andrew gasps when they part, and Jesse’s never wanted to say the word yes more in his life.

“I can’t,” he says instead, holding Andrew’s hand to keep him from leaving when hurt flashes across his face. “We can’t. Not now, not like this, we just…” he gazes at Andrew, willing him to understand.

“You’re right,” Andrew says finally. “No, you’re right, I – I was just being selfish.” He smiles sheepishly down at Jesse before leaning in and giving him one more kiss, soft and perfect.

“It’s okay,” Jesse replies, beings leading them back to the party. “You know, I was wrong about all of this ending tonight. We have all the time in the world.”

 

 **+1.** When Andrew asks again, it’s for the sixth and last time.

And it’s not some spur of the moment, drunk or desperate thing – because they’re past that. They’re past the bottled up feelings and drunken confessions and now it’s just them, Jesse and Andrew, complete opposites who have managed to make it work even a year later when Andrew is busy preparing for his Spiderman promotions.

“Almost ready?” Jesse calls from the kitchen, receiving a muffled grunt in response. Andrew is in their small apartment’s bathroom, getting ready for some awards show he has to attend. Jesse rolls his eyes and makes for the bathroom, bumping into Andrew in the hallway on his way there. Andrew’s tie is twisted and askew and he looks like a deer in headlights.

“Uh, hi!” Andrew says. Jesse smiles and reaches for his tie, loosening it to be able to fix it. “Thanks,” Andrew lets out a sigh, resting his hands comfortably on Jesse’s hips.

“No problem,” Jesse finishes quickly and gives Andrew’s chest a light tap, moving to step away. Andrew holds him firmly in place, pulls him in closer.

“Hey,” Andrew says softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles down at Jesse. “Marry me.”

“Okay,” Jesse whispers without hesitation, because they’ve waited long enough.

 


End file.
